


Why are you watching the ducks when you could be watching me?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Michael/Ryan (Michael and Ryan visit the park.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you watching the ducks when you could be watching me?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts!

"I can't believe we're going to the park. I'm not five, Ryan. I'm not excited about swinging on the swings with you or feeding the ducks." Michael deadpanned as Ryan finished making their picnic that was to serve as their lunch. He laughed at Michael's statement, an idea forming in his mind as he rifled through their cupboard until he found what he'd been looking for. Michael made a soft sound as the loaf of bread collided with his chest, hands instinctively holding onto it to keep the food from falling. Ryan smirked at him.  
"Don't lie, Michael. You love the ducks." Ryan said snarkily as he picked up their picnic basket, leading the way out of their apartment. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Fuck off. Are we seriously taking the bread, Ry?" Michael whined even as he carried it out with him. He stood beside Ryan as the older man locked their door, awkwardly holding said bread.  
"You're the one that took it with us." Ryan pointed out as he smiled smugly. Michael opened his mouth to protest but realised that it was probably what Ryan wanted. Michael stubbornly closed his mouth.

  
The park wasn't far from their home so Ryan insisted they walked and 'enjoyed the sunshine'. Michael was less than enthusiastic, freeing one hand so that he could hold Ryan's hand.  
"This is boring, Ryan. Can't we go somewhere else?" He complained as they pressed on.  
"No, its nice out and I don't want to be holed up in some stuffy shop or an old arcade." Ryan said and Michael groaned - how had he known he was going to suggest the arcade?  
"But there's nothing to do at a park!" Michael huffed.  
"You said yourself that we could feed ducks and swing on swings. We've got a picnic and I packed a soccer ball so there's that too." Ryan explained as they walked. Michael groaned.  
"I said that I wasn't five, Ryan. None of those things are remotely interesting except the food part." Michael whined. Ryan laughed.  
"Always thinking about your stomach." He mused as the park finally came into view. At least they wouldn't have to walk much further.

  
Michael hated to admit that the park did at least look a little appealing. It was lined with green trees and full of lush grass. There were kids playing on the playground equipment and Michael could see the small pond glistening pleasantly in the sun. He heard a duck quacking and rolled his eyes, wondering if Ryan really was going to make him feed the ducks. He followed Ryan to a fairly empty portion of the park. It was far enough away from other families so that they could curse without recieving dirty looks and yet not far away enough that they'd have to walk too far to do anything. Michael watched in amusement as Ryan pulled a chequered picnic mat from his bag of wonders and placed it neatly on the floor. Just to spite the older man for making him come outside, Michael made sure to crumple it a lot as he sat down. He smirked as Ryan sighed.  
"What's wrong, Ry-bread?" Michael asked sweetly as Ryan leaned over him to straighten the mat out. Michael saw the oppurtunity and seized it, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck and pulling him down on top of him. Michael sought out his boyfriend's lips and kissed them sweetly. Despite himself, Ryan kissed him back and relaxed against Michael.

  
He pulled away minutes after, supporting his weight above his younger boyfriend on his hands.  
"That was cheeky." Ryan murmured against Michael's cheek as he pressed a gentle kiss there before pushing himself up. Michael sighed now that Ryan was no longer close.  
"You loved it." Michael said and Ryan agreed with a grin, rifling through their bag of goodies for the soccer ball he'd previously mentioned. Michael rolled his eyes, flopping back down onto the mat and spreading out like a star fish. Ryan laughed.  
"C'mon, lazy bug. You can't complain to me about being bored and then refuse to do anything fun." Ryan said. Michael only huffed. The only other noise he made escaped past his lips when Ryan playfully threw the ball at him and it bonked him on the head before rolling away. Ryan laughed as Michael watched it roll away, lifting his hand and pointing lazily at it.  
"Ryan, go get that." He ordered. Ryan scoffed.  
"Why don't you go get it. You're closer." Ryan pointed out.  
"Nah." Michael replied, sheilding his eyes from the sun as he looked at Ryan.  
"Well, I'm not getting it." Ryan said stubbornly as he sat down on the mat beside Michael.  
"I don't care. Its not my ball." Michael reminded him as he shrugged. Ryan sighed and stood to go and retrieve it.

  
Though they'd barely been at the park for ten minutes, Michael demanded that they eat because 'all of that walking had tired him out'. Ryan shook his head but complied, slightly peckish himself.  
"Right, what sandwich do you want?" Ryan asked as he helped Michael to sit by holding his hand and pulling him up.  
"What have we got?" Michael asked as he tried to peer into the bag, only for Ryan to swat his hand away and bring out the sandwiches for him.  
"Cheese or ham." Ryan said as he offered the sandwiches to Michael. Michael groaned.  
"How exciting." He said sarcastically as he took a cheese sandwich. Ryan chuckled.  
"I'm sorry that this isn't subway." He joked and Michael smirked, just a little. He didn't want to give Ryan the satisfaction. He took a bite into his sandwich.  
"Its good." Michael said through a mouthful of bread and Ryan shook his head at him.  
"Attractive." Ryan commented and Michael laughed, spewing crumbs everywhere.  
"You love me." Michael mumbled as he nudged Ryan's shoulder.

  
When their bellies were full and Michael was sure he'd gotten the last crumb from the bag of Doritos Ryan had bought with him, they relaxed onto the picnic mat.  
"This is nice." Ryan said casually as he lay beside Michael on his side, head propped up by his hand. Michael nodded as he watched everyone else.  
"Yeah, but do you know what would be nicer?" Michael asked as he looked to Ryan.  
"Let me guess... going to the movies or being at the arcade." Ryan sighed.  
"Those are good... but this is better." Michael announced as he pulled Ryan close and kissed him. Ryan almost lost his balance but recovered it by placing a hand beside Michael. Ryan pulled away from the kiss to laugh a little.  
"Smooth." He murmured as he chased Michael's lips for round two. He could feel the red head's smirk upon his lips. At least they'd finally found an activity they could partake in at the park that Michael wouldn't complain about.


End file.
